1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-functional scanner and, more particularly, to a multi-functional scanner capable of reading barcodes for scanning product information and registering the product information and associated user information via a web browser over the Internet.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a marked surge in the popularity of numerous commercial database systems, such as data retrieval services. These database services provide various information and popular services that may be sought by the public-at-large, such as travel information, news retrieval, or stock quotation indices. The computerized databases are designed to be accessed by end-users from the home or office.
In a typical database system, the desired information is accumulated at a host computer system or network, in which the information is stored in databases or files that may be accessed by the end-user. In order to access this information or to use the services provided by the host computer network, a retrieval terminal or some other means to access information from the remote host database is required by the end-user.
Systems have been previously developed for accessing computerized databases through a telephone communication network by an apparatus that implements telephone functions and displays the requested data on a display monitor. One example discloses a system for displaying information retrieved over a telephone network on a terminal apparatus. Another example similarly proposes a system for providing interactive communication with a remote database over a telephone exchange, which utilizes a television receiver to display the data retrieved.
However, the above-mentioned systems suffer a number of drawbacks. All of these systems require an additional peripheral device (and its associated cost) in order to utilize and control the operation of the device. The prior systems that utilize the telephone keypad as a control means do so only to establish connection to a remote database. Consequently, the necessary addition of a peripheral keyboard or keypad to control the terminals inevitably increases the expense of these known systems.
Furthermore, in several of the prior systems, the display device that is utilized does not comprise a readily available component (for example, a conventional television receiver) but rather entails a modified or specifically equipped display device. The use of such a specialized display device inevitably increases the cost of the overall system to the consumer/user.
An additional drawback of the previously-known systems is that they lack a reprogrammable memory capability. A system without such a feature possesses significant limitations. For example, any required future enhancements, repairs or modifications to the units must be serviced by field personnel, or recalled from the consumer marketplace back to the manufacturer for such changes. Such a costly servicing of the prior systems could have been avoided, in many cases, if a reprogrammable memory capability had been available which would allow modifications to be easily implemented from a remote location. Thus, the lack of programmable memory leaves the systems wanting in expansibility due to their inflexibility.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional scanner for reading barcodes in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a scanner that includes a UPC scanner, microprocessor, and telecommunications modem, that provides the hardware resources needed for on-line communications purposes. The device is especially practical to implement with High-Definition Televisions (HDTV's) or other high-end televisions, which are becoming increasingly more complex not only in terms of their internal circuitry but also their user control options. In addition to providing customer assistance with its operation, the device also provides an on-line diagnostic capability in the event of equipment hardware malfunction, thus making the device user friendly.